VFK National Ice Cream Sunday Quest 2012
Description July is National Ice Cream Month and today is National Ice Cream Day! Every year on the third Sunday in July, we officially honor this cool, sweet and creamy treat! The early history of ice cream dates back to the second century B.C. Even though no precise date or inventor can be positively attributed to the discovery of ice cream, many interesting facts as well as intriguing folklore exist on the development of ice cream through the centuries. On our quest today, let's get the scoop on the exciting history of ice cream! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Ice Cream Sundae Shirt! Prizes Questions 1. The most necessary ingredient for making ice cream is ice! So where did early ice cream enthusiasts get their ice for making frozen treats? For thousands of years, people collected and saved ice to cool their drinks. Usually only the rich could afford to build special houses to keep ice, or import it from areas such as mountain tops where it stayed frozen year 'round. Which ancient Macedonian king was said to have dug pits and filled them with snow so that his army could have cool drinks in the summer? * Alexander I * Perdiccas III * Alexander the Great * Philip II 2. Ice houses were said to exist on the Euphrates as early as 1700 B.C., however only the rich could afford private ice houses. Everyday Greeks and Romans bought snow and ice, which was imported on donkey trains to "snow shops". In ancient Rome, deep pits were filled with snow and covered with straw. The water melted and ran through the snow forming a layer of ice at the bottom that was even more expensive than the snow. These early people flavored their snow and ice with honey and fruit. Go to the fourth Outback in Australia, and say: "I'm looking for some snow!" 3. The first records concerning ice cream in the New World begin in 1744. A guest of the Maryland Governor Wm. Bladen writes a letter which mentions of ice cream. The first advertisement for ice cream was printed in the New York Gazette on May 12, 1777. The ad for confectioner Philip Lenzi, announced that ice cream was available "almost every day." Accounts of a Chatham Street, New York, merchant showed that which president spending approximately $200 for ice cream during the summer of 1790? * President George Washington * President Abraham Lincoln * President Grover Cleveland 4. History reveals that early American presidents enjoyed ice cream. Mount Vernon inventory records, taken for the estate of George Washington, show that he had "two pewter ice cream pots." President Thomas Jefferson is reputed to have had an 18-step recipe similar to modern Baked Alaska. Dolley Madison is recorded as serving a strawberry ice cream dessert at President Madison's second inaugural banquet, in 1813. Go to King Arthur's Round Table in Medieval Age, and say: "Ice cream is cool!" 5. Until the 1800's, ice cream was a rare treat enjoyed mostly by the rich. That changed at the turn of the 19th century, when the invention of insulated ice houses, as well as a number of other technological innovations, made ice more affordable. In 1851, a Baltimore milk dealer named Jacob Fussell pioneered the manufacturing of ice cream. Which of the following innovations from this time period dramatically increased the availability of ice cream? * Steam Power * Mechanical refrigeration * The homogenizer * All of the above 6. In addition, electric power and motors, packing machines, as well as new freezing processes and equipment contributed to the growth of the ice cream industry. In addition, delivery vehicles that were motorized dramatically affected the industry. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age, and say: "Frosty!" 7. As a result of the wide availability and enjoyment of ice cream in the late 1800's, many new treats were created. In 1874, the ice cream soda was invented. This resulted in the creation of the iconic American soda fountain shop, and the new occupation of the "soda jerk". This new treat even came under occasional criticism by religious groups, who objected to consumption of these "sinfully" rich ice cream sodas on Sundays. What did soda fountain merchants do to address this issue? * They closed their stores on Sunday * They left out the carbonated water * They ignored the criticism * They stopped serving ice cream on Sunday 8. In the late 1890's, the innovative ice cream merchants answered the objections of religious groups by leaving out the "soda", and instead adding toppings to the ice cream. This newly invented "Sunday" later had its name changed to "sundae" to disassociate the treat with the Sabbath. Go to Market Street in Retro Age, and say: "Where can I buy a sundae?" Go to Outback Three in Australia and say: "Straw hats are classic!" 9. Ice cream took on another symbolic meaning during World War II. During this time, ice cream became a way to boost morale for the troops. Each branch of the military attempted to serve ice cream to their troops in more exciting ways than the other branches. What special way of dispensing ice cream was built for sailors in the western Pacific in 1945? * The first "floating ice cream parlor" * A soda fountain tree house * An ice cream "mountain" * Establishment of the largest ice cream Sunday in history 10. After the war, dairy product rationing was lifted, and the US celebrated with ice cream! In 1946, Americans consumed over 20 quarts of ice cream per person! After the 1970's, ice cream began to be sold increasingly through supermarkets. Traditional soda fountains and ice cream parlors began to disappear. More recently, specialty ice cream stores and unique restaurants have experienced a resurgence in popularity. Go to the Corner of Balta Street in Victorian Age, and say: "Happy National Ice Cream Day!" Answers 1. Alexander the Great 2. Go to the Australian Outback IV Room in Australia, and say: "I'm looking for some snow!" 3. President George Washington 4. Go to King Arthur's Round Table in Medieval Age and say: "Ice cream is cool!" 5. All of the above 6. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age and say: "Frosty!" 7. They left out the carbonated water 8. Go to the Market Street in Retro Age and say: "Where can I buy a sundae?" 9. The first "floating ice cream parlor" 10. Go to the Corner of Balta St. in Victorian Age and say: "Happy National Ice Cream Day!" Category:Quests